


Skywards

by monsieurerwin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Erwin is an astronomy nerd, M/M, Sous Chef Levi, Stargazing, meteor showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurerwin/pseuds/monsieurerwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin loves looking at the stars and he’s not missing out on the Perseid Meteor Shower.</p><p>Levi is finally off work and taking a shortcut home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skywards

It was warm, and it was cold. But it would be worth it.

The ground had soaked up heat throughout the day and slowly released it into Erwin’s blanket as the night wore on. But the late night brought a bitterly cold breeze that had Erwin pulling his jacket tighter around his body. His friends had taken  _a lot_ of convincing to come out with him at midnight to this field overgrown with weeds at the edge of town, but by now he was alone. Waiting three hours to see one or two flashes of light had quickly lost its appeal and Nile, Mike, and Nanaba had all bid him a good night and headed back to their warm and cozy apartments. 

By three thirty am, Erwin had slowly started dozing off, the heating packs in his gloves and the scarf wrapped around his face lending him just enough warmth to fall back against his blanket and drift into a light sleep. He slept fitfully, the ground uncomfortable and hard underneath him, but nothing roused him as quickly as the sharp kick to his ribs and the loud thud as another body hit the floor next to him.

“Fucking  _SHIT”_

Erwin quickly sat up to look over at who had just tripped over him and was surprised to see a dark haired man in what looked to be a white dress shirt and black slacks sprawled out on his blanket. The other man quickly sat up and turned to glare at Erwin, 

“The fuck are you doing sleeping out here on the ground?”

He was cute. Erwin was absolutely sure that wasn’t what he should be thinking about, but it was true. He supposed that he should reply, before this guy thought he was even crazier, 

“I’m stargazing. There’s a meteor shower tonight and I didn’t want to miss it. You can’t really see it in town so I came out here.”

The stranger laughed and looked at him curiously,

“Oh sure you were, I bet you got a really good look while your eyes were closed and tucked under your arm.”

Erwin was never more thankful that it was still dark because the flush creeping across his cheeks, ears, and neck was definitely not flattering. Reaching out, he offered his hand, 

“Sorry about making you fall, the name is Erwin in case you need a specific name to curse.”

The offered hand was taken, and Erwin could feel a strong grip and calluses across the palm of the stranger’s hand. 

“Levi, struggling sous chef and dumbass that trips over hot blondes.”

Aaaaand that blush was back. Erwin grinned at him and then gasped when he saw the faint tracks across the sky. Pointing upwards, he directed the stranger, no…  _Levi’s_  gaze to the streaks of light blooming overhead. 

“That’s what I was waiting for.” 

They sat in companionable silence watching the skies, heads tilted upwards. Without a word, Erwin slid closer and offered his scarf and arm when he noticed the trembling of Levi’s body. A small huff and Levi scooted in to take full advantage of the heat Erwin offered. Erwin’s grin was now permanently plastered on his face as he sneaked glances at Levi and watched the stars reflected in his eyes. 

It was warm.

It was cold.

And it had been totally worth it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based on this prompt: “I was stargazing in a field and you didn’t see me and tripped over me” and [this event](http://www.usatoday.com/story/weather/2015/08/11/how-watch-perseid-meteor-shower/31467383/)


End file.
